El unico que me amo
by Kiyone Eiri Uesagi
Summary: One-shot dedicado a Shinrine Asakura Tsukiyono [Yaoi Brooklyn x Takao] Me he condenado a vagar en mis sueños reviviendo cada noche tu amor...


Moshi Moshi!

Ji ji ji aquí llegue de nuevo con un One-shot dedicado a una persona especial para mi, me refiero a mi gran sister del alma, la persona que siempre me apoya y me ayuda cuando me siento triste o feliz, ella comparte mis sentimientos y esta a mi lado, Shinrine Asakura Tsukiyono, dándole las gracias por ser una persona muy buena gente y que ha sabido tolerarme tal cual soy sin reclamar nada, te quiero mucho sis, y gracias por aquella amistad que me ha enseñado muchas cosas...

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, los derechos de autor son de Aoki Takao, las situaciones similares a otro fic son mera coincidencia...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Titulo: La unica persona que me amó.

Autora: Kiyone de Himura

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El día de hoy hace frío...Y el cielo parecería estar de color blanco, las nubes tapizan el cielo cubriendo su hermoso color celeste, este día las aves no cantan...Todos caminan a prisa y yo entre la multitud sintiéndome parte de ellos pero a la vez nada...

Miro sus rostros y me pregunto cuan felices o ajetreadas pueden ser sus vidas y me pongo a pensar si estoy bien en todo lo que hago, en todo lo que digo...

Me desvío de aquel mar de gente que parece seguir una rutina diaria estresante, monótona...Sin sentido alguno...

Y es cuando te veo ahí, sin preocupación alguna, tu cabello conserva ese color alegre a pesar de que el día esta nublado, y tu gabardina blanca esta desparramada, tu sobre aquel pasto viendo hacia al cielo, solo sonriendo, tu cabello desaliñado y tus manos cubiertas con aquellos guantes...Parece que todo el tiempo tienes ganas de no hacer nada y yo me acerco instintivamente a ti...

Tu abres los ojos y me ves, me sonríes con una calma que se contagia, y cierras los ojos sin siquiera decir una sola palabra, y entonces comprendo que no hacen falta las palabras...Solo te veo ahí y me siento mejor que antes, y mis cabellos color azul se mecen con el helado viento...pero no me impide ruborizarme por completo...

Así tan de repente me siento a tu lado y comienzo a contemplar el cielo blanco, y tu te sientas para quedar a la par conmigo, tus ojos turquesas me ven y brillan, sonríes asi como siempre y te acercas a mi...Yo solo te miro, y siento, como pones tu mano rosando mi mejilla, me pongo aun mas rojo que de costumbre...

Lentamente te acercas mas a mi y me miras fijamente a los ojos, me toma por sopresa, ni siquiera se lo que estas haciendo...Es la primera vez que estamos tan cerca después de la ultima beybatalla...

Cierras de nuevo los ojos y te acercas mas a mi, matando peligrosamente la corta distancia entre tus labios y los míos, me incitas a jugar, y yo tambien me acercó, no se que hago pero me gusta, me gusta esta sensación, de sentir tu aliento sobre mi barbilla, ahora cada vez mas cerca, tus labios rosan los mios, jugueteando con la lengua, acariciando mi boca.

Yo no quiero quedarme atrás y también me impulso hasta adelante, juntando los labios de golpe, son tan suaves, tan dulces, tu comienzas a mordisquear mis labios mientras yo ahora con mis brazos rodeo tu cuello, tu me tomas de la cintura...

Y es así como si de repente todo cambiara, el día frío desapareció, el cielo gris ya era celeste y un sol amarillo y ardiente caía sobre nuestros hombros, como si esa magia que poseias en ti hubiera hecho posible el escenario, el pasto ya es cálido y me depositas suavemente ahí, recostándome, mientras besabas mi cuello, recorriendo con la lengua mi palpitante yugular...Asi me enciendes, y comienzo a seguirte el juego vaciando suspiros sobre tu oído, se que te emociona por que tu también jadeas, y se frunce tu ceño, mientras te esfuerzas acariciando otras partes de mi cuerpo. Con movimientos sensuales y a la vez delicados...

Desearía que ese momento nunca terminara...Deseo que sigas, que me contagies de esa pasión, de ese calor...De tu amor...

Es como si de repente las cosas cambiaran todo en un mismo día, ahora yo me encuentro frente a la ventana y mis ojos azules observan, es un día común y corriente, y tu estas detrás de mi, estabamos en un hotel, y tu estabas cubierto por una bata de baño color blanca, tus ojos esmeraldas radiantes de nuevo, tu sonrisa tierna, nuevamente me abrazas por la cintura...

Me besas de nuevo y me entrego a tus ardientes caricias, tus manos ascienden por mi estómago hasta mi pecho, y ese fuego en mi vientre arde aun más, ansioso por ser tuyo nuevamente, arrastrándome a un placer inmenso...Tu me guías y me amas...me haces sentir bien...

Todo es ya muy confuso y se siente frio...de repente la estampa se hace invernal, un panorama enmudecedor y desolado...

Suena el despertador y mis ojos se abren nuevamente ante aquel frío de invierno, sobre mi taburete una foto enmarcada y tu sonriente abrazandome por la espalda y yo sonrojado pero sonriendo...Una lágrima escapa por mi mejilla al recordar el día que me besaste por primera vez...

Me pongo lentamente de pie no queriendo hacerlo, solo te vi en un sueño, por una noche volví a ser tuyo, por una noche más me senti amado... Una lágrima derramada escurre marcando su camino a travez de mi mejilla y un nudo muy amargo me oprime el pecho al ver el otro lado de la cama, esta vacio, y el lugar esta frío. La ventana empañada con la humedad, y aquel lugar donde solías hacerme tuyo no queda mas nada mas que una vieja ventana testigo del fuego de nuestro amor...La lluvia de nuevo se deja caer, tu ya no estas, recuerdo hace un mes falleciste en una riña.

Todavía recuerdo cuando llegué al hospital y con el corazón en la mano al borde del llanto, corrí donde los doctores, ellos estaban cabizbajos y me miraban de reojo...Esperaba que me dijeran que salias bien, estabas ahí, sin moverte, pálido, tu sonrisa ya no estaba dibujada, tu piel, aún más palida, y tus ojos cerrados, no podía ver ya de nuevo aquel color turquesa brillante de tus ojos y esa chispa en tu blanca y tierna sonrisa...Tus manos frías a los costados de tu cuerpo. Tu cuerpo...Vi lentamente cuando te cubrían poco a poco con aquel manto blanco, tu ya no tenías aliento, tu cuerpo estaba vacío, el alma de aquel chico que me amó ahora se ha desvanecido en la nada...

Me dejé caer en el piso de rodillas, lastimándome , aún asi el golpe no dolía nada, solo sabía que te esfumabas lentamente en la niebla de mis ojos, solo sentía como las ardientes lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, negándose a perderte, llamandote a gritos mientras los doctores se acercan y me sostienen...Mi alma ya esta desgarrada...

Sentí como el tiempo que había pasado nunca hubiera sido el suficiente, como deseaba estar contigo, despertando del sedante que me habían aplicado, recostado en la cama, ya sin hacer nada, sin llorar, me siento vacío, un hueco ha quedado en mi alma, y de nuevo las lágrimas escurren, y el nudo en mi garganta es más apretado, quiero gritar, quiero correr, quiero verte una vez más, confirmar que estas ahí, que te encontraré, que veré de nuevo tu sonrisa, que me besarás como solías hacerlo...

Salí de alli con dirección al riachuelo donde solías estar toda la tarde...Y con el viento en la cara corrí aunque mis pies me dolieran mucho, y mis muslos se estuvieran deshechos, mis rodillas lastimadas aún dolían, pero eso no me había impedido llegar hasta allí y parece como si ese lugar careciera de color, tu no estas ahí y de nuevo siento aquel nudo apretado y un dolor en el pecho por que mi ultima esperanza era verte ahí, Brooklyn, por que me has abandonado, tanto amor que me diste ahora ya no es nada más que un suspiro en el viento frío del invierno...

Tus amigos te han hecho velorio, han rezado por ti cuando se que entre ellos estaba el maldito asesino, aquél que bajo el titulo de deportista esconde sus manos manchadas de sangre...De tu sangre...

No asistí, quería pensar que no estabas muerto...quería ver que volvías...Un mes mas y me he resignado a tu gran pérdida y los días son grises y el cielo sigue blanco, la gente sonríe, me ve y pasa de mi, en mi rostro no existe más esta sonrisa, y mi ropa ha cambiado de color solo el negro abunda en mi, el negro, frío, solitario, asi me siento, miro el pequeño río y me siento sobre el pasto, escondo mi rostro entre las rodillas y mi mirada se torna cristalina, la tormenta de mis ojos estalla de nuevo calando frío en mi espalda...

Pero aún así puedo ver entre mis lágrimas que fuiste la única persona que me dio su amor, que me brindó de su calor, que me dio vida y que despertó en mi sentimientos desconocidos...Y aunque te llevo en mis sueños, cada noche revivo mi muerte al haberte perdido...Y me condené a mi mismo en mis sueños vagar, cada noche revivo el mismo sueño, cuando fui tuyo tiempo atrás...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bien que les pareció? Por si tienen dudas el asesino de Brooklyn fue (censurado) oO nunca lo creí de él, tan modoso que se veía xD...En fin, me dejan un review para que me digan si estuvo bien o estuvo del nabo xD sis te quiero T.T

JA NE!


End file.
